


Buy One, Get One Free

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Doris Day, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hi jinks, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Allison has tried to match Stiles and Derek with different women but they bond over their common dilemma, leading to blend their two family's together.A story of Hijinks leading to awesome family bonding.





	Buy One, Get One Free

Buy One...Get One Free

PART I: 

It started with Allison...

Stiles rolled his eyes, again, “Come on, we are having a party. It will be lots of fun, just friends and family, Allison promised me.” Scott told him over the phone. Stiles could feel the tension in his back building because he knew by the awkward laugh, that his friend was lying. The funny thing was, Scott knew he was stressed out because he had been bitching about the new project he was working with Danny up at Nameton Security. So, of course, his buddy thought he was helping by inviting him to dinner. The problem was…

Dinner involved match making,

From the sweet, gorgeous, but determined Allison. There was always a claim to it being a small party of friends, but most of those friends turned out to be single ladies. And Stiles, he was fine with his life as it was, and did not need to put on ring on it. 

Malia, his ex-wife, she had been a free spirit, he guessed that was what some people would have called it, he just called it selfish. She had always been self-focused on what she wanted, even when he got what he wanted from her, in the end it was because at the time, it was in line with her desires. After a while, she started to feel boxed up in the marriage, and after that mess, well to be that close to someone again, he was not against it, but he just wanted it to happen in its own time. 

He sighed, when he arrived promptly, a little after six, because he knew when he saw Scott’s face do that slight head tilt, and sheepish shrug-that and an abnormal ratio of women in the room-- his suspicions were founded. He just shook his head, then went straight to the food, hopefully it would keep down his tendency to ramble something stupid. As he sat against the wall closest to the food, planning his great escape, sneaking out the back, he took a relieved notice that Allison was distracted by something else…or more like--Stiles took in the awkward stance of broad shoulders, and yeah, okay, now Stiles was just admiring-- another poor sap. 

Of course, only moments later he saw her leave him with her beautiful, accompliance, and then make precise maneuvers toward him. He stuffed mini smokies in his mouth, he found himself rolling his eyes. There was Allison who had pluck some random pretty, slender, blonde woman, who looked like she had been excepting to see Star Wars and got stuck with an off market, home made version, instead. 

“And bachelorette number 1 is…” he mumbled to himself, chumping down the meaty yummies, and licking off the barbeque sauce, earning an uneasy smile. 

“This is my new friend, Heather, from work.” Allison reminded him of the girls from the Price is Right Show. Stiles could see the show in his head "Will She Date You?' For a five thousand romantic gateway, can you tell us which one will date you?" Stiles tried not to laugh out loud but let out a bark when she gave him a contorted look of confusion. Allision thumped him on the head and turned to give an apologetic look to her recurit. “She loves Star Trek as much as you do, I think.” She squinted a bit at the last part. Ah, so Allison might have had a five minute conservation, with her. She was always recruiting women to her cause.

“Which one?” he asked, his fears confirmed when she answered. 

“Next Generation."

“Not the original.” Stiles noted with a sense of somberness and he took a deep breath, because yeah, next generation was good, but the original was his jam. 

“The effects were just laughable and um... Shatner was a horrendous actor.” She waved it off, as if what she said was not COMPLETE blasphemy. 

And oh no, here he goes… 

“You do realize it was the sixties right? And there was an amazing supporting cast, Leonard Nimoy alone was worth watching the…” 

“Hey, is that Derek?” Heather pointed out, a little too loudly, looking above the crowd, before Stiles could go further with his rant. Stiles looked up to see the man from earlier, being redirected to another candidate. This time he saw his front and found it looked just as good, with his toned body incased in a well-fitted black suit and a blue silk shirt which was so fitted, that it had to be hiding a six pack. Stiles just knew it. And there it was, his out of practice arousal, just spiked. 

“Derek Hale?” Stiles questioned out loud, recognition hitting him full force. 

"Yes," Heather replied, “haven’t seen him since his nasty divorce with Kate, though I'm not surprised, I heard she didn’t like him to have friends. I also heard Jennifer was osebessed with him and would not him go anywhere without her."

“Yeah, life may not have been kind to him but it sure doesn't show.” Stiles replied. He remembered Derek, had been friends with Lydia for years, so, Stiles had seen him on an occasion, but barely said more than 100 words to the guy, hey its Stiles, that was really short for him. Anyway, Lydia was married to Peter Hale, another black sheep in the family. A lot of people thought she married the guy for his money after her parents lost everything, due to her father’s insider trading. According to her, though, she married him for the sex, the money was a bonus, but Stiles knew it was love, as much love as there can be between two people of their species. Yeah, so, Derek was Peter's unspoken, but known favorite nephew. 

\---------D----------

Derek tried to run away from Allison’s grasp. 

He did not make it. 

She managed to catch him, and with a brunette, in tow. Derek sighed and he knew he must have looked like he was ready to jump out of a window. Actually, he was looking for any one of the doors, but a window could be a possibility. The woman tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

“Oh hey,” Allison gripped his hand, she tilted toward the pretty brunette, “I been wanting to introduce you two.” 

Derek did not hate Allison. Who could? He still talked to her, if she called, she was Isabelle and Alex’s aunt, after all. She had been his savior when womanhood struck his teenage daughter, also she told Alex incredible tales about mighty alphas when he could not get him sleep. But, his children were not there to distract her and tone down the awkwardness. Now, Allison tried to be his friend and it was just never going to work because her aunt had ripped his heart out. There would always be that scar between them. He just never wanted to date another woman again, especially after Jennifer, the sequel, as dub by his daughter Isabelle. Jennifer, Alex's mother, had been a real piece of work, it was like she had been wearing a cover the whole time, underneath it just turned out to be a pile of lies. And the woman after her, had almost been just as bad. 

“Derek, I want you to meet someone,” She introduced him to the green eyed woman with a wave of her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” He shoved his hand in her face and she just gently smiled. 

“You too, Derek, Allison has told me so much about you.” She sounded gleeful. She could not have been told much. Otherwise, this woman would have wisely, ran for the hills. 

“Uh,” What could he say to that, because even if Allison had talked about her, which knowing her, she probably did, he had not been listening. She was always bringing up new candidates to marry him off to. 

“Anyway, Derek, Angelica is an Art Teacher at the local high school.” Allison directed, moving her hands back and forth, until finally they landed on the backs of her target, pushing them closer together. Derek tried not to physically squirm. 

“And you’re an Architect,” She stated, like that meant they would have any founding thing in common. For him, Architecture was more math, than art, calculating the angles, the space, he got some leeway in design, but a lot of it was figuring how to fit the client’s vision into a small hole of the world. 

“Yes, I run my own firm,” He replied curtly. 

“And you have a daughter?” She asked like she was trying to pull a claw from a wolf’s paw. 

“Yes, and a little boy,” He raised a brow. 

“Uh,” She replied with an uneasy smile. “I’m running out of questions. Is there anything you want to know about me?” 

“Not really,” he replied honestly, once more looking for an exit. He heard Allison sigh, as he located an exit next to a lithe, toned light brown haired man with a wide thin lips that were currently wrapped around a ton of meat. Derek had to wonder if had been too long, since instead of disgust that image was conjuring up, arousal. And then when the man swallowed the meat, he gazed over at him and nodded. Then beckon him over with a wave. There was something about the man, not just that Derek had forgotten what it was like to want suck at someone’s lips for hours and how he loved to go down on a guy. Or the fact, that this guy was rescuing him by luring him in, no something else entirely drove him. “I think I see an old friend of mine, excuse me.” The woman’s mouth open to say something, but he was in the pile of people before she His phone rang as he crossed through to sea of people, his freedom looming closer, and he hit the green button.

“Yes, Janet,” He cringed. An elder woman who always olging him like he was 2 for 6 sale on ice cream at the local grocery market. Whether it was in person, or this current time, in her head. 

“Mr. Gor….I mean Mr. Hale, how are you, darling?” She asked not being sullen at all, “You try my pies yet, I make the best cherry don’t I?” He was sure he could hear the winking. 

“What is it?” He refrained from growling as he made it to his destination. “Hold on for a second.” He put his phone against his chest, “Hi, I’m Derek,” He held his hand out to the guy.

Stiles grinned at him, “I know you, remember, my dad was Sheriff.” 

Derek blinked then held up a finger. “So what where you saying?” 

“So, Isabelle wants to stay over with Stacy.” 

“Sure, no problem.” Derek was ready to hang up. 

“You know, you could come over and we could have a sleep…” The thickening sultriness, was just sickening. He shut his phone off. 

“Dude, you look more uncomfortable than the time I had a conversation with my kid’s principal, because of a squirrel.” He looked serious at Derek, “You don’t want to know how the squirrel was involved.” 

“Don’t call me dude. And a squirrel?” Derek raised a brow. He definitely, did want to know how a squirrel was involved. 

“Okay,” Stiles rubbed the back of his head with a grin. And Derek took in the sight that some part of him was always in motion. “It wasn’t that bad, my son Clyde thought that the squirrel looked lonely with no friends around, brought in the classroom and they chased all the way into the school.” Long fingers, circle each other to illustrate the story, “And it ended up in the most unnerving place, up his Teacher’s skirt. Here I thought, women were being more modern and wearing pants. Though, not saying I don’t enjoy a woman in a skirt, not that I’m always thinking of…” Derek raised at brow at him, “Anyway,” He shrugged, “just saying that hole would have been tighter.” Derek had observe the movement of his lips and the way his skin crinkled around amber, the whole time. >p>"You would be surprised, how big a thing can fit in something so tight.” Derek thought of that time his daughter squeezed half her birthday cake into her tiny easy bake oven. He looked over at Stiles and saw that his jaw was slackin, this confused him but also that mouth was....oh that was, Derek refrained from blushing and cleared his throat. “So you have a son?" 

“I have evil twins, Nadia and Scottie who are 10," he said with the perfect combination of frustrated and fond,"and an angel, 7, named Clyde, my wife at the time thought she could not have more children, SURPRISE, in came Clyde, but that’s about when the divorced was finalized. Funny,” Stiles looked thoughtfully sad, “My wife didn’t really want children, but we ended up with three, somehow. Anyway, too much information kind of flaw of mine, oh god…” 

They looked up. It was Allison coming toward them, like an angel floating down from heaven to pass judgement on them. Oh God, nobody could say no to her, no matter how many times things failed. And there was Scott, the loyal puppy dog with his cheerful smile walking toward them with another set of bachelorettes. Nope, just no. And Stiles glanced over at Derek, who looked at the door like it was his salvation. 

“Dude, you look like you need a way out as much as I do.” 

“God, YES." 

“She keeps setting you up too, huh.” Stiles concluded, as he casually leaned against the wall. 

“Yeah, she’s nice…but…” Derek’s eyebrows did a strange dance of discomfort. 

“But the ex’s niece, yeah, awkward.” Stiles nodded in agreement. 

“So you know about Kate…” He could not exactly pinpoint why that bothered him, but it did. 

“Yeah, best friend with Allison’s hubby, you know, since forever and of course, there is always the rumor mill.” He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Somehow, that made Derek feel less strange about his ex being mentioned. “Well, hey, if you don’t want to call it a night. I know an awesome bar not too far from here. You want to grab a drink?” Stiles asked, he hoped he came off as nonchalant that had a feeling he came off as a little desperate but hopefully Derek just thought that was because he rarely got a night out, “Because I got the babysitter paid for until midnight. I just don’t want to be here all night. It seems like a waste, but it’s hard to say no to Allison.”

“I know what you mean, and a beer sounds amazing.” Derek gave a small twitch of his lips, genuinely appreciative. 

“Okay cool, I’ll go take the hit with Allison,” he surged forward to oncoming the couple. “She still might frown at you, but hey, I’ll get most of the blame, sound good?” He shrugged. 

Derek nodded, very much relieved, and delighted to watch the back side of the man. “Yes, that sounds good.” He took in the curve of his butt, the thickness of his legs, and the way his long arms just moved everywhere he went. 

Stiles does some brilliant dance with the roll of his hands and actually his entire body as Derek watched he noted the frown on Allison’s face as she looked over at him, but then she nodded. Stiles gave thumbs up, as he turned away from them. 

There was nothing fantastic, about the bar they went to, dingy looking dive, but a beer was a beer. They spent the night, just talking and hanging out, for hours. Stiles talked most of the night, Derek loved watching his hands, long, slender fingers that moved in chaotic dance, every time he spoke. And lips, he wondered if they were that talented moving around, just making sounds what else could they do, or maybe what other sounds they could make. He knew that line of thinking was probably not a good idea, if he had not wanted to date, yet really, what’s wrong with looking? 

They mostly laugh about Stiles’ kids, many misadventures, including the time where they managed to bring home a horse. Derek admitted, that he struggled with his almost teenager daughter. And his son, who was so curious about the world so much that, he once snuck off his school's trip to see a mythology exhibit at nearby museum.

“Yeah, well I can imagine it would be hard to be a guy with a teenage daughter and a little boy, I know how that goes. Scottie is the exact opposite who I named him after.” 

“Allison’s husband,” Derek noted as he tried to recall the face of the guy with a puppy like personality. 

“Yep, he and Nadia are constantly making my life hell, pranks in school, they have created their own language, and they are so smart." He said that all with pride. "Hey, can I give you holler when they hit the teen years.”

“No, I think from what you be telling me, I might want to leave the country.” Derek chuckled some.

“Would it be child abandonment if I went with, as long I left plenty of food and water?” Stiles winked at him . 

Derek, just shook his head with a small laugh, “Yes,” 

“Damn, well, it’s a good thing I love the little buggers.” 

“Yeah I love mine too. It’s hard doing it alone, though." He ran a hand over his face as he let out a breath. 

“Yeah well, my kids' mother is out there somewhere with her new girlfriend exploring the world, by thievery.” 

“That's...wait... your serious?” Derek asked, doing a double take and raising his eyebrows.“Yeah, wow um…“ 

“Your eyebrows, do all the talking, you know.” Derek eyebrow’s aided in his glare. Stiles laughed, the dark haired man broke into a smile, “And no worries, I am happy with my life, though this is the first time in a long time, that I had this much fun with someone who didn’t need me to cook, clean, or sing 'Wally was a Whale.'

“I don’t know wally was a whale, sounds pretty awesome.” 

Stiles mocked frowned and back up, “Oh no, no,” He held his hands up, “I’m not doing it.” 

“You’re not?” Derek inquired, as he leaned with a grin. That wide grin he used whenever he got a speeding ticket. It was gorgeous, but it was with the eyes, that sometimes looked green that did Stiles in. Stiles never felt like this, not even with the glorious Lydia. 

“Please don’t ask.” He said with a soft smile. 

All Derek said was, “Stiles, Please.” 

Stiles was completely utterly doom, and sighed as he let out his melodic voice, “Willie was a whale who walked on the water, no wasn’t, yes he was, yes he was.” Derek grinned from ear to ear. 

“Stop laughing,” Stiles shoved him. 

When the laughter fade, they looked at each. It was like one of those moments in a romantic movie where the couple would lean in really close just on an edge of a kiss. Suddenly, Stiles felt the easiness break between them, and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. Derek, though looked unaffected, “So here we are two adults, and we are talking about our kids and I’m singing like a kid.” 

Derek said with his most fond tone, “They are our whole world.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles took a drink, “But even though I am content, and I hate Allison’s matchmaking services. I sometimes can’t help but think it would be nice to share it with someone special.” He could not help but look at the guy who was having a beer with him. 

“I see,” Derek agreed, “I’m personally not interested in dating.” Stiles did not catch the unspoken, but you might be the exception. Stiles could not say he did not know why that stung, because he totally did. Derek was beyond gorgeous and just the evening showed he was fun talk to, even though it was at times like pulling teeth from a sarcastic crocodile, they had fun. 

"So,” Derek held his hand out and Stiles took it looking strangely at Derek. He let the warmth linger just a few seconds before, he pulled it away, “ Derek rolled his eyes, “I want your phone number.” 

“Duh,” Stiles put his phone in his hand, Derek programed his number, then he picked his phone back up, and began to scroll through it. 

“Do you not know your number?” Derek asked with a raised brow.

“New phone, and I don’t call myself.” Stiles replied as he entered his number. 

"The twins?"

"No," he huffed a sigh, "flailing hands and a van." Derek smiled a little and Stiles' was torn because he was already gone.

End Chapter One:


End file.
